Entretiens d'embauche
by Mirliton
Summary: Il a bien fallu qu'il commence un jour. Avec un entretien d'embauche, comme tous les autres. Et même un deuxième entretien, le veinard. Mettant à rude épreuve son instinct de survie et son imagination.


**Disclaimer**: tout est à Pratchett.

**Avertissement**: rapide référence à un personnage de _Making Money _(Mme Lavish, directrice de banque), mais sans spoiler. Le tout se situe un peu avant _Au Guet._

**Précision**: tous les noms de Patriciens sont authentiques. Et remerciement au site du **Vademecum **pour les mises au point temporelles, qui m'ont permis de dater précisément la lettre ^^

_**Et hop, un p'tit coup de veterinite pour les vacances...**_

-

* * *

-

**Entretiens d'embauche**

-

Il se retenait de se tordre les doigts d'anxiété : il avait plus que jamais conscience de la facture bon marché de son costume noir. Du cuir fatigué de ses chaussures. Et de sa jeunesse que les lunettes rondes ne parvenaient à atténuer.

Son vis-à-vis feuilletait le fin dossier sans lui accorder un regard. Il le posa finalement avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« C'est bien mince tout cela.

- Oui monsieur, mais...

- Trois mois en temps que rapporteur à la Guilde des Alchimistes. Vous rapportiez quoi, les petits ou les gros morceaux ?

- Euh, en fait je...

- Un an de formation en alternance à la Guilde des Avocats, hum. Et pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas gardé ?

- Et bien je préférais...

- Au final, vous n'avez comme expérience que ces 6 derniers mois à la Banque Lavish. C'est un peu court, jeune homme !

- J'ai une lettre de recommandation de madame Lavish dont...

- Dont on connaît les excentricités, pour sûr.

- ...

Son ex-potentiel futur employeur griffonnait maintenant sur le curriculum vitae avec jubilation.

- 21 ans. Dossier inconsistant. Références... fantaisistes _(scritch) _Expérience... douteuse. _(scriiitch)_ Ah, je n'avais pas vu. Un mois comme assistant expert-comptable à la Guilde des Danseuses du ventre ?

- L'occasion s'était présentée, et...

- Je rectifie donc : expérience **_plus _**que douteuse _(scriiitch scratch)._ Je me demande vraiment pourquoi le Patricien a présélectionné votre dossier pour cet entretien. Je lui transmettrai mes conclusions. Bien, ce sera tout monsieur Tapelegueux.

- Tambourinoeud, monsieur Wonse. Rufus Tamb...

- C'est ça, c'est ça, on vous écrira. »

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-

_Au Palais du Patricien, 8 sektobre 89, siècle de la Roussette_

_Monsieur,_

_Suite à notre entretien du 6 courant, je vous informe que votre candidature au poste de Secrétaire Multifonction Deuxième classe du seigneur Veterini est acceptée. Veuillez vous présenter demain dès 8 heures au Bureau Oblong pour signer votre contrat. Vous êtes ensuite attendu au bureau C327 ; vous y toucherez l'avance sur salaire nécessaire à l'acquisition d'un costume __**décent**, et de tout l'équipement de travail spécifié dans l'article a002 du règlement ci-joint. Aucune __**fantaisie **ne sera tolérée._

_Salutations,_

_Pour ordre, Lupine Wonse._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-

**Règlement des secrétaires du Palais.**

**-  
**

**Article a002** : tenue et équipement de travail _(extraits)_

_-  
_

**1. Costume trois pièces noir, chemise blanche, cravate noire, bottines de cuir noir ou brun.**

Addenda 1.1 : cravate à poissons rouges finalement  
Addenda 1.2 : sous-vêtements de cuir obligatoires pour les secrétaires de moins de 30 ans  
Addenda 1.3 : tout ornement métallique et / ou tranchant est proscrit  
Addenda 1.4 : costume 7 pièces exigé, pour un démembrement plus rapide si nécessaire, hiaaaaar...  
Addenda 1.5 : invalide les addendas précédents

**2. Boîte à trombones nominative.**

Addenda 2.1 : agaaaa, gaaaah, fleubeubeu ?  
Addenda 2.2 : avec grelots attenants. Pour les Petits Jeux.  
Addenda 2.3 : boîte à bords ronds, et trombones émoussés.  
Addenda 2.4 : boîte à bords affûtés. Interdiction de porter des gants.  
Addenda 2.5 : invalide les addendas précédents.

**3. Jeu de plumes et encriers de verre.**

Addenda 3.1 : avec les zoziaux, les jolis petits zoziaux, sinon ils seraient tristes sans leurs plumes les jolis petits zoziaux, très tristes, très tristes, ouiiiin... petits zoziaux... iooo... ioooohohohoho !  
Addenda 3.2 : _beaucoup_ de plumes. Duveteuses, virevoltantes, colorées. A toujours garder sur soi. Usage au bon vouloir du Patricien.  
Addenda 3.3 : plumes métalliques interdites. Encrier incassable et ultra-léger. Porte-plume en caoutchouc.  
Addenda 3.4 : annule les addendas précédents. Plumes métalliques pointues, agnah, porte-plumes aiguisés, agnagnah et encriers à bords tranchants nécessaires. Usage : au bon vouloir du Patricien. Agnagnagnagnarf...  
Addenda 3.5 : annule tous les addendas précédents. 4 plumes métalliques format 0.4, 0.6, 0.8 et 1.0. Crayons, plumes d'oie, encriers et encre fournis par le Palais.

-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-

Rufus Tambourinoeud soupira. Il était de coutume de ne pas modifier les règlements du Palais : chaque patricien ajoutait sa touche personnelle dans les addendas. Il avait successivement reconnu:

- Nerche le Lunatique  
- Harmoni le Dérangé  
- Remontoir l'Homicide (et paranoïaque)  
- Claqueboite le Psychonévrotique  
- et enfin Veterini le... le quoi au fait ? A le lire, le Sensé. Un mot visiblement inconnu dans les annales du Palais...

Tandis qu'il cherchait dans le dédale du premier étage le Bureau Oblong, Tambourinoeud se souvint que le seigneur Veterini, avant de devenir Patricien, avait occupé une place importante à la Guilde des Assassins, puis curieusement un poste beaucoup plus terne de secrétaire au Palais sous Claqueboite.

Ah, il arrivait.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, vérifia son nœud de cravate et lissa encore une fois une mèche rebelle. Bon bon bon. Le seigneur Veterini tenait à faire signer en personne le contrat d'engagement des nouveaux secrétaires, même les obscurs Multifonctions Deuxième classe (entendez : cinquième roue du carrosse des bouche-trous). On murmurait que le Bureau Oblong recélait de nombreux Instruments datant du seigneur Hargath le Forcené. Et des trappes. Et que les nouveaux secrétaires qui n'avaient pas l'heur de plaire au Patricien faisaient connaissance avec les deux. Et que Veterini semblait bien trop rationnel et pondéré pour ne pas être un fou furieux sanguinaire cachant son jeu, comme ses prédécesseurs (qui, trop souvent, ne le cachaient pas du tout, hélas). On disait aussi que...

Tambourinoeud prit une profonde inspiration et gratta trois coups discrets. Un « Entrez ! » sec lui parvint presque aussitôt.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-

Le seigneur Veterini relisait pensivement le maigre dossier saccagé de commentaires sarcastiques par son Premier Secrétaire. Il entendait depuis 2 minutes le nouveau venu piétiner dans le couloir, arrangeant sa tenue et ruminant vraisemblablement les sinistres rumeurs circulant sur le Bureau Oblong et son actuel occupant. Il soupira lorsque le grattement timoré retentit sur le bois de la porte : un timide. Sur le papier ce garçon avait des compétences intéressantes malgré une formation éclectique ; il faudrait veiller à ce que Wonse n'en fasse pas son quatre-heures.

« Entrez ! »

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-

Tambourinoeud se concentra intensément en entrant. Ne pas trébucher. Refermer la porte sans bruit en se retournant à moitié. Non non non, ne pas avancer en crabe et se remettre dans le sens de la marche. Là. Ne pas trébucheeer ! Ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le pantalon ! Ouf, c'était bon. Trois pas. Saluer. Ah oui, penser à respirer aussi, ça devenait urgent. Lever les yeux.

Le Patricien, plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport, lui indiqua une chaise d'un vague mouvement de main.

Aïe aïe aïe. Relever légèrement le pantalon pour éviter les plis disgracieux sur les cuisses. Ne pas s'asseoir trop au bord. Ah zut, relever discrètement du bout de la chaussure une chaussette qui tirebouchonnait. Oups, ne pas se laisser aller sur le dossier de la chaise. Lisser une énième fois cette fichue mèche rebelle. Et trouver une position convenable pour ces bras bien encombrants.

« Et se détendre un peu. »

Tambourinoeud se figea pour constater, horrifié, que le Patricien avait achevé sa lecture. Et le fixait. Le jeune homme, passant en mode « poisson éberlué », ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, et attendit. Le Patricien aussi. Une minute s'écoula. Le seigneur Veterini finit par hausser un sourcil appréciateur.

« Diable, monsieur Tambourinoeud, vous avez une capacité apnéique remarquable. Mais je pense qu'il serait maintenant judicieux de recommencer à respirer.

- Mince, j'oublie toujours ! »

Tambourinoeud se mordit la langue et se flanqua une bonne dizaine de claques mentales. Les lèvres du Patricien s'animèrent d'une crispation rapide qui, chez tout autre, aurait passé pour un sourire réprimé.

« Tst tst, quelle négligence monsieur Tambourinoeud. Il est vrai que nous employons quelques zombies, et je ne désespère pas d'intégrer un jour un vampire à l'équipe administrative. Mais je tiens à ce que les secrétaires entrant vivants dans ce bureau sortent dans le même état. Ne serait-ce que pour couper court à certaines rumeurs. A ce propos, puisqu'aucune trappe ne vous a précipité dans une fosse à scorpions, et puisque les fameux Instruments sont restés cachés dans leurs boites, elles-mêmes cachées je ne sais où, vous pourriez aller jusqu'à envisager de cligner les yeux et profiter du dossier de cette chaise. »

Tandis que le Patricien cherchait un papier dans un tiroir, Tambourinoeud s'adossa au rembourrage de cuir, légèrement ahuri. Le seigneur Veterini avait la réputation de déstabiliser ses interlocuteurs, et là c'était réussi. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se calme. Il pensa au conseil de sa tante : imaginer son vis-à-vis dans une situation incongrue. Difficile en l'occurrence.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait le Patricien. Il l'avait bien aperçu au cours de manifestations publiques, mais jamais de si près. Guère plus de 30 ans. Pâle, l'air fatigué, mais dégageant malgré tout une impression d'autorité peu commune. Tambourineoud poursuivait son examen pendant que le seigneur Veterini lui lisait les termes de son contrat d'embauche. Une certaine prestance soulignée par les habits noirs, de haute qualité mais avant tout fonctionnels. Une imperceptible déformation de la manche gauche indiquant peut-être la présence d'une arme. Bref, rien qui prête à une divagation incongrue. Sauf que...

Sauf que les chiffres commençaient à galoper dans sa tête. 35 ans maximum. 5 ans au pouvoir. Secrétaire du Palais auparavant. Donc à moins de 30 ans. Et ce avant l'abrogation de _certains_ addendas du règlement. Oh non. C'était une divagation certes incongrue, mais absolument pas déstressante !

Sa lecture achevée, le Patricien data le document, le signa après apposition de son sceau et le tendit à Tambourinoeud avec une plume. Ce dernier signa à son tour en évitant de croiser son regard.

Le seigneur Veterini sécha précautionneusement le papier au buvard avant de le replacer dans un tiroir.

« Bien bien. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui, concernant les addendas. »

Oh non. Le stress. Ca lui avait échappé. Mais peut-être qu'il ne devinerait pas...

Le seigneur Veterini lui jeta un regard à mettre en fuite un iceberg.

« Les addendas. Vraiment. »

Bien sûr qu'il avait deviné... Tambourinoeud eut subitement l'impression que ses pensées s'affichaient sur son visage, soit un magma chaotique d'où émergeait en vrac : terreur - cuir - terreur - 30 ans - terreur - addenda 1.2 - terreur - scorpions - argh non pitié.

« Et bien je vous écoute, monsieur Tambourinoeud. Avec _intérêt_. »

Dans le bureau où la température frôlait maintenant le zéro absolu, Tambourinoeud chercha frénétiquement une échappatoire qui pourrait, éventuellement, lui permettre de mourir sans passer par la case « torture ».

« Euh, en fait ils sont _globalement_ un mélange de précision et de euh généralités ; concernant des aspects essentiels comme euh hem l'habillement hum et euh plus secondaires comme les trombones. J'ai du mal à saisir la cohérence. Monseigneur. »

Bafouillis, bafouillis, bafouillas.

Le seigneur Veterini plissait maintenant les yeux d'un air pensif.

« Ah. La... cohérence. Développez.

- Hum, l'ensemble du règlement accumule les articles sans ordre, aucune structure hiérarchique derrière l'agencement en apparence raisonné. La surenchère d'addendas peu fonctionnels voire, euh, contre-productifs, en souligne l'absurdité.

- Vous suggérez donc leur suppression ? L'effacement pur et simple de la participation administrative de mes prédécesseurs ?

_(Ah, la question à 10 scorpions...)_

- Une grande perte, j'en suis aussi conscient que vous monseigneur _(nouvelle crispation rapide des lèvres du Patricien), _mais nécessaire il me semble. Important pour que les plus anciens secrétaires laissent sans honte de côté certains aspects euh du passé de la ville. »

Tambourinoeud soutint cette fois le regard du seigneur Veterini sans ciller. Et en s'efforçant de penser à respirer : si l'autre voulait le tuer, il ne comptait par lui mâcher le travail.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas un acte tyrannique ?

- Je croyais justement que vous étiez un tyran, monseigneur. »

Cette fois, le Patricien ne maîtrisa pas totalement son expression et c'est bien un sourire que discerna Tambourinoeud.

« Quelle logique implacable, monsieur Tambourinoeud. A ma connaissance, vous êtes le premier secrétaire de cette administration à vous préoccuper de la cohérence du règlement. Et à effectuer d'aussi judicieuses remarques sur les addendas et les... anciens secrétaires. Mais quel intérêt y trouvez-vous ? »

Tambourinoeud subodorait là-dedans plus de pièges que dans un sandwich de Planteur, mais cette fois la réponse était évidente même si le Patricien la jugerait sans doute infantile. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter une bonne place chez Lavish où on lui reconnaissait un talent certain pour les nombres, le droit et la gestion, qui en 6 mois lui avait déjà valu une promotion. Tout ça contre un poste de basse catégorie dans une administration que l'ensemble de la ville jugeait moribonde.

« L'intérêt de la cité, monseigneur. »

Le regard du seigneur Veterini changea légèrement ; son visage resta indéchiffrable.

« Hum. Hum. Nous en resterons là. Toutefois pour ce qui est des addendas, je vous conseille _(Tambourinoeud comprit sans peine 'ordonne')_ de ne plus vous en préoccuper d'ici la rédaction du nouveau règlement : nous n'en tenons plus vraiment compte depuis de nombreuses années _(l'imagination visuelle du néo-secrétaire s'en trouva apaisée)._ Bien. Maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir. »

Tambourinoeud, qui entendit très nettement « détenir », ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et après avoir salué le Patricien se hâta vers la sortie.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-

Une fois dans le couloir, il se palpa machinalement les côtes et les bras. Grands dieux. Il était toujours vivant. Un vieux secrétaire qui passait l'apostropha :

« Nouveau, hein ? Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sortiras toujours de là entier. Pas comme avec ceux d'avant. »

Tambourinoeud remarqua alors, horrifié, que son interlocuteur totalisait sur ses deux mains quatre doigts. L'autre lui sourit.

« Le strict minimum pour écrire correctement. Sur certains aspects, ils gardaient une logique étrange. »

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-

Havelock Veterini relisait la lettre de madame Lavish. En l'annotant au passage.

« un garçon timide mais intelligent » : _plus qu'un peu, dans les deux cas._

« parfois imprévisible » : _plus qu'un peu. Aussi._

« étonnantes facultés d'adaptations aux situations urgentes » : _alliées à un instinct de survie variant de zéro à l'infini._

« très compétent » : _à confirmer._

« en espérant que vous saurez lui trouver un emploi à la mesure de ses talents. » _S'il survit à Lupine Wonse et son petit despotisme._

Il se surprit à le souhaiter, bien qu'habituellement il n'attache pas d'importance particulière au sort des Multifonctions Deuxième classe qu'il engageait. Après une brève hésitation, il reprit le dossier contenant le curriculum commenté par le Premier Secrétaire. Il saisit une plume large et, d'une écriture ample qui recouvrait l'énoncé fastidieux d'une formation laborieuse et les annotations mesquines de Wonse, il inscrivit :

**_« Intérêt de la cité ». Surprenant. A suivre._**

-

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-  
_

_Et hop, "FIN"_

_(enfin, "Début" pour Rufus ^^)_

-

* * *

-

_**Voilàààà... Alfred-le-neurone a encore frappé. Il lit trop Pratchett en ce moment...**_

_**Je ne sais pas si c''est cohérent d'imaginer Tambourinoeud faisant de telles gaffes à ses débuts, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a pu être comme ça: observateur, intelligent, mais faisant des bêtises plus grosses que lui sous le coup du stress.  
**_


End file.
